Unforgettable Love
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: Karin and Toshiro have been dating for 8 years, known each other for 11 and has been a shinigami for 4 years. Karin is now 18 and she is pissed that Toshiro hasn't called or even seen her and he has never once missed any holiday. The day is almost over. The summary is in the story. There is sexual content you have been warned. Its good to be back. I hope you like it. please review


**I'm back Silverstar Tomboy! I saw The Choice, it made me think of a story of Toshiro and Karin. It's kind of sad that I only make stories of them. I know that I have other stories to continue to write. It's just that I've been having writers block and so far nothing has caught my attention to make anything. I've been trying to think of new chapters and new stories and none of them sounded right. But after seeing this movie made me start thinking. Yesterday was valentines and I know I'm a day late but I just didn't know how to start this. I'm sorry if the story ends up bad, it's been awhile since I wrote and I promise to update my other stories. They will come sooner than it seems. Also my writing style has changed a bit. Well I'm done talking, here is the story.**

* * *

 **Summary – Karin and Toshiro have been dating for 8 years, known each other for 11 and has been a shinigami for 4 years. Karin is now 18 and she is pissed that Toshiro hasn't called or even seen her and he has never once missed any holiday. The day is almost over and she doesn't know that he has been stuck in a captains meeting almost all day. She just wants to see him. Also Toshiro has grown to the height of Ichigo. There is sexual content in this story, just for heads up.**

 _ **Italic's – speaking**_

 **Unforgettable Love**

A certain pissed off raven haired girl was walking around Karakura town ranting about how her jackass boyfriend forgets about what day it was and hoping that he got her a gift. Even though she hates all those girly things that other girls do, but she wants to feel special. If there was a way to get Toshiro back in the real world from Seireitei and yell at him for forgetting, she would if she could. Right now she really wants him go on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. She wishes that he would just forget his paper work and just spend some time with her and make her feel like she's wanted.

 _UGH! Why can't he just come already? Even Rukia is here for Ichigo. I bet they're spending equality time together. I want to punch him in his stupid icy face of his. I don't understand why I even like him. He is nothing but a jerk who is a workaholic. Toshiro needs to grow up and do something before he loses me._ She starts to kick an invisible rock and continue thinking of ways to punish him.

Unaware of her knowledge the person she was ranting about, was just exiting the Senkaimon and was in a foul mood. Rangiku had pressured him to go to the world of the living to apologize to Karin for almost forgetting about Valentines. He didn't understand how she even managed to convince him to go. But he did know that she promised him that she would do the rest of the paper work and if anyone was looking for him, she would simply tell them that he was dealing with his girlfriend. Which everyone in the whole seireitei knows about their relationship, even captain Yamamoto didn't even seem to care. One thing was certain was that Karin was Ichigo's sister and head captain didn't want to get involved and deal with the mess that would follow afterwards. Toshiro was just mad that the captains meeting took almost all day and he knows that Karin might want to kill him.

 _Why did the meeting have to take that long? Right now Karin is maybe thinking of ways to punish me or even kill me. I just hope I'm not too late to make it up to her. I did promise her the whole day and I hope I didn't forget the present I got her. I know she isn't the kind of girl who is into jewelry but I had to make this ring for her. If I didn't she would think that I don't love her or someone got my attention, which neither is true. I need to get my gigai from Urahara and then deal with Karin._

While Toshiro was walking towards Urahara's shop he sensed a arrancar in the area (this is a made up arrancar). _Great can this day get any worse? I just want to see my girlfriend before she kills me. I better take care of this arrancar before she senses it or even better Ichigo manages to sense it, and deal with it._ When he arrives at the dentation, he sees that Ichigo and Rukia are already there. That made him feel a little better because it would go faster if three Shinigami were fighting it.

 _Hey Toshiro aren't you supposed to be spending time with my sister Karin? You better not of broken her heart or I would bankai your ass, after I deal with this arrancar. I swear if…_ Ichigo couldn't finish is sentence because Rukia had interrupted him with her foot. _UGH what hell Rukia! When will you ever realize that captain Hitsugaya will never hurt her and that he can equally beat you with his bankai? I doubt you will ever realize. She loves him just like I love you. So why don't you just get over your "brotherly instincts" and help me fight this arrancar? I bet right now captain Hitsugaya would rather be with Karin instead of helping us._ Rukia turned to face Toshiro and told him that he could go and that they are fine with this arrancar.

The look Rukia gave him made him swore that only a few women in his life could make him feel like his life was in danger. Those women were, Karin, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, and captain Unohana, but mostly Karin, Rangiku and Momo can make him feel like he could die at their wrath. They were the scariest people he ever met. Especially when they are in a terrible mood, he never knows when it was safe for him to say anything when they are upset or mad. He would rather die at the hands of a arrancar instead of them. That's how bad it was and that was what he was wishing now because he knows that Karin is on the verge of killing him. Thankfully he took Rukia's words and left for Urahara's shop.

When he arrived he saw that there was note on the door. "Dear captain Hitsugaya, if your reading this then you're a little late. But that's okay, I got your gigai ready it's in the closet. I hope you have a good excuse for Karin because she came by earlier and almost destroyed my training area. Also injured us in the process, her father Isshin is treating us. I advise you to hurry up and find her before she causes more damage to us all. Good luck and I'm praying that you will make it out alive." _Just great Urahara is thinking that today is the last day I will be alive. I really hope I can change her mood when she sees me or I'm screwed. This ring better fix this situation._ He goes inside to put his gigai on and then leaves to find his pissed off girlfriend.

 _I swear if he doesn't show up soon then I will be heart broken. Honestly what was he doing that made him lose half a day? I hope he didn't cheat on me. Why would he? His childhood friend Momo is with that guy Izuru, so I don't need to worry about her. But still where the hell is he?! I'm getting really impatient._ Just when Karin is about to kick her soccer ball, her eye sight was covered by a pair of hands. Toshiro finally found her near the hill they first met. Luckily she didn't sense him at all, she was too mad to even notice. _Toshiro Hitsugaya get your hands off my eyes so I can see and punch you._ He knew that would be her reaction but he didn't want to remove his hands because he wanted to surprise her. When she calls him by his full name, he knows that she is pissed. So instead he spun her around so she was facing him. He bent his head so he could whisper in her ear, _you know I love it when you get mad at me because it lets me know that you missed me._ Now he spoke normally. _Sorry if I'm late, there was a captains meeting that took way too long and after it was over I was trying to finish the paper work. We both know that Rangiku will never do it but she convinced me that it will be done when I come back from seeing you. You know she was actually serious when she said that? She pushed me out of the office and told me not return until I saw you. So here I am. Keep your eyes close I got something for you._

Karin kept her eyes closed. She can hear him searching for something in his pockets and she was starting to wondering what it was. _I hope it isn't a necklace, even though I would still wear because he got it for me._ Finally, he stopped and instead she heard him go to the ground. As if he lost his footing but he didn't. _You can now open your eyes._ She did and she was speechless at the sight that was right in front of her. Her boyfriend was on one knee and had a ring in one hand. _Karin Kurosaki, you know that I'm not good at expressing my emotions but yet you're the only person ever to see me at my weakest moments (well besides Rangiku). Also as seen me at my best. I want you to still see me at my worst and my best for the rest of my life. Would you marry me?_ There was a long silence and Toshiro was getting worried that she would say no. But instead he saw that Karin had tears forming in her eyes. He can tell that she was trying to not cry, he couldn't help it but to smile. He knew that Karin would want to punch him for smiling at her while she cried but she didn't.

 _Are you going to continue crying or are you going to give me an answer?_ That was the worst thing he could ever say because Karin punched him right in the face. _I deserved that didn't I? You damn right deserved that punch for saying what you just said. The answer to your proposal is a yes. You're the boy genius, you should know my answer already, you idiot._ She looked at the ring he put on her, the diamond was a color between a topaz blue and an aquamarine light blue. She loved it because it was almost the color of his eyes. But she knew that the diamond was made of ice from Hyorinmaru's scales. The diamond was held by a silver band that had little diamonds around it. The ring was in graved with "T+K forever". She couldn't believe that he would go out of his way and make this for her.

Once Toshiro realized that Karin said yes, he picked her up and spun her around. She was laughing while he was spinning her, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. _Toshiro when was the last time you were ever this happy?_ She asked after he put her down and kissed her. _I don't remember when I was this happy. Why do you ask Karin? I'm asking because the last time I was happy was when my mother, Masaki took the whole family on a picnic, at the river where she died a month later. Let's see the last time I was this happy was, when I graduated from the Shin' O Academy and when I met you._ (that was so cheesy, I just couldn't think of anything for him to say) Karin smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

 _Come on Toshiro lets go home._ He followed without complaining. When they arrived at the Kurosaki house, Karin had kicked off her shoes and continued to pull him to her room. Yuzu and Karin didn't share a room anymore and no one was home right now. Isshin was at Urahara's place healing them, Ichigo and Rukia were on a date, they had the house all to themselves. Once they got to her room, Toshiro had closed the door and locked it. He pushed her against the door and started to kiss her hungrily, she kissed him back with the same hunger. _Karin, before we continue are you sure you really want this? Toshiro, why wouldn't I? I am your fiancé. Alright I see your point._ He started to kiss her again, while he was kissing he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her on the bed started to pull her shirt off and her shorts. She was doing the same, she took off his shirt and his pants. Neither of them said a word to one another during this time. He unhooked her bra while she pulled his boxers down. Once her bra was unhooked he started to explore her body and play with her breast. He took her left breast in his mouth while the other was in his hand. She moaned at the touch of his tongue swirly around her breast and his hand massaging the other. She couldn't take it any long, she grabbed his hair when he bit her nipple. _UGH Toshiro stop! I want you so badly. Please do it already._ He took that as a hint to pull her underwear and his boxers off, and enter her. He started to line himself up with her and when he was starting to go, he looked at Karin to make sure that this is what she wants. She just nodded and helped him continue with what he was doing. He entered her very slowly and started to thrust but gently because he didn't want to hurt her. She couldn't believe how big his package was, she started to moan even louder when he picked up speed. _Toshiro go faster. Oh god! You sure you haven't done this before?_ When she asked him that, he went even faster and went in deeper. She didn't know if that was a yes or a no but she didn't want to pressure him to answer especially when they were in a moment like this. He decided to answer while still in her, he bent his whole body down so he was almost lying on her. _No Karin, I haven't done this before. Let's say it's instinct for anyone to know what they are doing while having sex for the first time._ After whispering that in her ear, he kissed her so she wouldn't speak. He went after her neck, he was leaving trails of kisses on her neck and he would nibble on it so there would marks later. Every time he would suck or bite her neck, she would arch her back or her neck and he would biter harder because it actually hurt his dick when she did that. Her walls would tighten around him and he wasn't able to move much until she relaxed again. He liked it when she would moan because he knew that he was hitting sensitive spots on her neck. Finally, when it felt like forever for her, Toshiro asked her if it was okay for him to cum in her. She just nods because she couldn't speak while she was trying to catch her breath.

 _Oh Shiro that was amazing. Now it's my turn to please you._ Toshiro couldn't believe his ears. All he could do was to nod. When she saw him nod, she took that a signal to do what she wanted to do. She flipped him so she was on top of him, she went to down to his dick and started to suck it. She wanted to find out if he has any sensitive spots on his dick, which she did. When she starts to twirl her tongue on his dick, he moaned and grabbed a chunk of her hair. Then she slid her tongue up and down on him, he couldn't control it any longer. But he couldn't pull her back up because of the position he was in. He had to wait until she was done. After teasing him with her tongue, she pulled herself up and sat on him and lined up his dick between her legs. She slid right down on him and started to ride it and bounce up and down. He wanted to scream her name but he couldn't, because Karin had bent her head down and kissed him. Instead he kissed her back and asked to explore her mouth with his tongue. She let him do that while she kept on ride him, she could tell that this was pleasing him and torturing him at the same time. She finally was at her climax and started to ride faster until she couldn't anymore. Once she was done, he flipped her on her back and kissed her. _You know, I hate you right now. I never thought that you do something like that. You see what you have done to me Karin? You have tortured me to no end with your little tricks. But I still love you._

They laid there for a while until Karin realized that she needed a shower. _You it's almost dinner, Yuzu might be home soon and everyone else too. We should shower before any of them finds us like this. So are you suggesting that we should shower together Karin?_ She just looked him and pulled him to the shower. _Yes, Toshiro, we are going to shower together but it has to be quick._ They both hopped in and helped washed each other. After a half hour shower, they were done and put new clothes on and went downstairs to wait for everyone to come home. Yuzu was the first one to come home, she found Karin and Toshiro asleep on the couch together. _Aww how cute. It seems like Karin got her valentines gift._

* * *

 **~The end~**

 **I know that this story is long and everything is like everywhere. I feel like this story has to be long because of my long absent and how long I kept my readers waiting for new chapters. Sorry if I didn't name Karin's Zanpakuto, in this story there isn't really any fighting that needs anyone's zanpakuto to be called. The story that I'm working will have Karin's zanpakuto and it will have a different name because I was getting tired of the name Sakura. Karin deserves a zanpakuto that actually resembles her temper and her personality. The new name might sound stupid but it sounds cool actually. You will just have to find out in my new chapter of promises, which is getting worked on. I'm trying to update as fast as I can and I'm fixing my older stories because of the grammar and they were written when I was in 6** **th** **-8** **th** **grade. There will be a new story called a royal ball, I might change the name. The story has been sitting on my computer for almost a whole year. I'm writing it after I saw the movie Cinderella. It will be out in a week or two. I hope you liked the story, it defiantly not my kind of style and it was out of my comfort zone.**


End file.
